


Missing Moments - Blindspot Holidays and Birthdays

by IndelibleEvidence



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndelibleEvidence/pseuds/IndelibleEvidence
Summary: A collection of holiday- and birthday-related Blindspot fics. Each chapter is a new fic, and none of these fics will be getting a continuing second chapter. Most, if not all, entries here will be Jeller.





	1. Makeout Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeller, set in a non-specific season (post-Jeller-marriage), but I guess maybe season 3?

"Rich, what are you doing?" Reade demanded, frowning.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rich dragged the stepladder away from the elevator doors and collapsed it, then leaned it up against the wall. "The next people who come out of the elevator have to make out under the mistletoe."

"Let me guess," Patterson said. "You already hacked the elevator so that it doesn't stop at any other floors except the car park, where Jane and Weller will be any second now."

Rich snorted. "No. I have no idea why you'd think such a ridiculous—okay, yes, but only a little."

"I want to know when a mistletoe _kiss_ became mistletoe _making out_ ," Zapata said, looking up from her paperwork.

"Hey, if Bob from the mailroom and Mabel from human resources are the next two people out of that elevator, Rich, you gotta stand there and watch that makeout session for as long as it lasts," Reade told him, then headed back into his office, rolling his eyes.

"I mean, I wouldn't _hate_ that… It takes all sorts." Mercifully, they were saved from more discussion about Bob and Mabel—two of the least likely people in the whole building to engage in an office makeout session with anyone, let alone each other—by the elevator lights indicating that someone was on the way to SIOC.

When the elevator doors opened, most of the agents and administration workers in the open-plan room turned to look towards the anticipated spectacle. As Rich registered that Jane and Kurt had arrived, he let out a noise not entirely unlike a squeak, and dashed forward to intercept them.

"Hey, you guys, I need you to stand right…here."

Kurt and Jane exchanged baffled looks, but allowed themselves to be positioned where Rich specified.

"What exactly is this about, Rich?" Kurt asked.

"And, uh, why is everyone staring?" Jane added, her gaze scanning the oh-so-casually attentive audience.

"Look up," Rich said, grinning.

They both did, and their confusion shifted into amused exasperation as they registered the mistletoe pinned up above the elevator doors.

"Apparently that's makeout mistletoe, not just kiss mistletoe, guys," Patterson said, and sipped from her coffee mug to hide her smile.

"I call bullshit," Jane said, unable to keep a straight face as she looked from Rich to her husband.

"Hey, it's two sprigs. That doubles the potency. I don't make the rules," Rich said, giving them his most angelic look.

Kurt's expression made it clear he didn't believe the contrived logic any more than Jane, but after another glance up at the mistletoe, he grinned. "Well, it _is_ Christmas."

With a long-suffering sigh belied by the gleam in her eyes, Jane slid her arms around Kurt's neck. He pulled her close and gave her a lingering, but relatively chaste kiss, which she returned wholeheartedly as the watching agents whooped and applauded.

"Oh, come on," Rich complained, as they separated with soft smiles at each other. "No wandering hands, not even any tongue? That in no way qualifies as making out."

"Quit while you're ahead, Rich," Patterson advised, dragging him back in the direction of the lab while Jane and Kurt headed the other way, towards the locker room.

"Didn't you once tell me they do all their kissing in the locker room anyway? Maybe I should—" Rich tugged on her arm, to no avail.

"Uh, Rich? You're not going anywhere near that locker room until you clock out of here tonight. You have to unhack the elevator, right now."

"Okay, okay, Scrooge. Humbug to you, as well. Geez," Rich muttered, and let himself be pulled along.


	2. Stay Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's birthday - non-specific season (probably season four, after Remi's departure, but no spoilers past late season 3)

"Looks like it's gonna be an all-nighter, people," Reade said. "You have your tasks. Let's get going."

Jane groaned as he left the lab. "Looks like your birthday surprise is getting a rain check," she told her husband regretfully.

Kurt kissed the top of her head, looking unperturbed. "Hey, I still get to spend the night with you. Just a little different than whatever you planned." After squeezing her shoulder affectionately, he headed after Reade.

Jane looked over at Patterson anxiously. "I hate to do this to you guys, but is it okay if we reschedule?"

Patterson gave her a reassuring smile. "Shouldn't be a problem. Really."

Jane sighed with relief. "Thank you so, so much. You have no idea what this will mean to him."

Patterson snorted. "Actually, from the way he acted the first time around, I'm pretty sure I do. And I'm bringing a camera to capture the moment for posterity. Tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night." Jane gave her friend a grateful look and turned to head back to SIOC.

* * *

**Twenty-six hours later**

Jane linked her arm through Kurt's as they headed towards the steakhouse. "You have to promise not to make a huge deal out of this, okay?"

Kurt gave her a puzzled look. "How can I promise that when I don't even know what this is all about?"

"You'll know in a minute. Just stay cool." Jane tried to keep the grin from her face, but was only moderately successful.

"I'm an FBI agent, remember? I'm calm in all kinds of situations."

_Not this one…_ Jane bit back the response and kissed him on the cheek as they reached the corner. "Happy birthday."

Still a little bewildered, his attention on Jane, Kurt rounded the corner and glanced ahead, looking for the entrance to the steakhouse. Then he made a noise that was only a touch too manly to be considered a squeal.

"We're having dinner with Bill Nye the Science Guy? Jane Doe, will you marry me again? Or is there a commitment more serious than marriage? I want that." Kurt pulled her into his arms.

Jane laughed and returned his kiss. "Play it cool, remember."

"I…make no promises."


End file.
